


Logicality Oneshots 2

by ChelleBug



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 04:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleBug/pseuds/ChelleBug
Summary: Book 2 of Logicality Oneshots! Enjoy all the fluff or angst that is to come!





	1. Requests ~Open~

** _ This is the request page for one-shots ONLY about Logicality. Comment any requests you have for me so it may be written and published.  _ **


	2. Lost In His Eyes

Logan was talking to Virgil when Patton walked into the room.

"Hey, Lo and Virgil! Have any of you seen my cardigan?" He asked, walking up to the boys.

"No, I haven't," Virgil said.

"Oh, okay. Thanks anyway." Patton walked off. Virgil turned to Logan.

"So, you were saying?" Virgil asked him. Logan looked to be in a daze. "Logan?"

"Huh? What?" Logan snapped out of his daze and looked at Virgil.

"You got lost in Patton's eyes again, didn't you?"

"They're so full of love and emotion and I just- wait what? No, of course, I didn't." Logan blushed.

"Right..."


	3. He Loves You

_*Human AU*_

Virgil and Patton were talking in the living room about Logan.

"So, how's life with Logan?" Virgil asked.

"Logan gives me everything. He helps me with my rent, bills and whatever else. He got me a new phone because I had complained about mine." Patton answered.

"Oh, well that's-"

"It's horrible! I can't do that for Logan! Nothing as special..."

"Don't you ever think that Logan loves you more than anything?" Virgil asked.

"I-"

"And that he wants to do this for you, to give you everything you ever wanted."

"It-"

"I've seen how you two looked at each other for years, and now you're finally together, so don't let this split you up," Virgil said.

"He's right, you know." A voice spoke up. Patton turned and saw Logan standing by the doorway. "I do love you more than anything."

"L-Logan..." Patton had tears in his eyes. He stood up and walked up to Logan. "I love you too..."

Patton hugged Logan tightly, crying into his chest. Logan looked at Virgil and nodded. Virgil nodded back and Logan hugged Patton.

"It's okay, love," Logan whispered in Patton's ear.

"Th-thank you for e-everything..." Patton sniffled.


	4. Library Crush Pt. 1

_*Human AU*_

Patton Hart works at a new library. Well, it's fairly new. And Logan, being the nerd and geek that he is, decides to visit it.

Logan walked inside and looked around.

_'Amazing decore...'_ Logan thought. He just so happened to look at the book checkout area. He saw someone whose smile could light up the whole room. _'Who is that...?'_

Logan shook his head. He had to at least get a book, so he walked over to one of the shelves.

"Already read that, and that, that one too, oh, this one's new," Logan muttered to himself and took the book from the shelf.

He took a deep breath and walked over to the book checkout. Logan placed the book on the counter. The man looked up.

"Oh, how are you today?" He asked and looked at the book.

"Good, how about yourself?" Logan asked. He looked at the nametag. It said 'Patton' on it.

"I'm doing great! Do you have a library card?"

"Oh, right." Logan took his library card from his pocket. "Here."

"Thank you," Patton said and scanned the card along with the book. "So, have you ever been here before?"

"No, I haven't. Today I decided to visit."

The receipt printed and Patton took it. He looked at it.

"Logan... well, nice meeting you, Logan." He smiled and gave Logan the book and receipt.

"Nice meeting you too. I'll be here again next Tuesday." Logan said and walked out.

~~~~~

It was Tuesday and Patton was excited since Logan was going to visit again. Patton thought that Logan was cute.

Patton blushed at the thought. He shook his head.

"Salutations again." A familiar voice said. Patton looked up and smiled when he realized it was Logan.

"Hello, here to check out another book?" Patton asked. Logan nodded and placed his book on the counter. Patton took it and scanned the book. "Card, please."

"Here." Logan held his card while Patton scanned it.

"So, got any plans this Saturday?" Patton asked.

"Yes, I have to go to a party hosted by my friends who also happen to be boyfriends," Logan answered.

"Ah, okay then," Patton said. He tore the receipt off and gave it to Logan along with his book. Logan waved goodbye as he walked out.

_'Man... I wanted to ask him out. Maybe next time...' _Patton thought.

~~~~~

It was Tuesday again and Logan visited the library. He didn't feel like checking out a book, but it was to get Patton's attention. He took a random book from the shelf and walked over to the checkout area.

"Oh, hello Logan!" Patton said.

"Salutations." Logan placed the book on the counter. Patton was about to scan it but then he stopped.

"Um... I was wondering if you would like to, I don't know... hang out with me sometime?" Patton shyly looked at Logan.

"Like a date or something?" Logan asked.

"Uh, yes. If it's alright with you, of course."

"I suppose, I have nothing planned this week." Logan shrugged.

"How about this Saturday?" Patton asked.

"That could work."

"Great! See you then." Patton scanned the book and his card. He took the receipt and book and handed it to Logan.

"See you then, Patton," Logan said and walked out.

**There will be a part 2...**


	5. Onesie Sleepover

"C' mon, Lo~!" Patton called out to Logan. "Hurry it up!"

Patton grabbed Logan's hand and pulled him towards Logan's room.

"Hold on just a second, love. The sleepover isn't going anywhere." Logan calmly said.

"Yeah, but... I just want our first date night to be special." Patton said with his signature pouty lip.

"Fine..." Logan sighed. "Let's go."

~~~~~

Patton and Logan were in Logan's room. They were both in their onesies and just cuddling in bed, eating snacks and watching movies. Patton noticed that Logan got really cuddly with him, but he didn't ask him why or said anything. Patton just let him be since he's been through a lot.

"You're... not going to ask why I'm cuddling you like this?" Logan asked.

"Nope." Patton smiled.

"Why?"

"Because I don't mind it. But if you want me to ask... Logan, why are you cuddling me like this?"

"I just feel... what's the word? Touch-starved?"

Patton frowned. "Oh, Logie... come here."

Patton pulled Logan close to him. Logan smiled and hugged him.

"It's okay if you're touch-starved, Logan. Just say the word and I'll be there for you, okay?"

"Okay... thanks, love."

"You're welcome, now, let's go to sleep," Patton said. Logan nodded against Patton's chest. Patton reached over and turned off the lamp, leaving the room to darkness, with the only light being the tv in front of them.


	6. Neck

Patton was in the kitchen, cooking breakfast. He felt something soft touch his neck. Patton giggled.

"What are you doing?" Patton asked Logan, who was standing behind him.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Logan smiled and kissed Patton's neck again. Patton couldn't help but giggle at the sensation. Logan looked at him.

"I can't help but giggle when you kiss my neck," Patton said.

"You also squeak."

"That's when you bite my neck."

"Oh, really?" Logan kissed his neck again and Patton squeaked. "See? Now to try something else."

Logan got really close to Patton's neck and nibbled on it. Patton squeaked louder and took a step out of Logan's reach.

"Not now, Logan. Let me cook first." Patton said.

"Fine..." Logan muttered. Patton continued cooking.


	7. Working

Patton was in the common room, bored and wanted his boyfriend to cuddle with. Unfortunately, Logan was working at the moment. Patton was feeling touch-starved though and couldn't wait anymore. So he got up from the couch and walked to Logan's room. He slowly opened the door and saw that Logan was still working. He closed the door, alarming Logan. He turned around and saw his boyfriend.

"Oh, Patton, what are you doing here?" Logan asked.

"I was just wondering if you were done, but I can see that you're not... sorry, I'm just gonna leave," Patton said and turned to leave, but Logan called him back.

"No, no- it's alright, come here. You can sit in my lap until I'm done working."

Patton smiled and walked over. Logan pulled him into his lap and turned around to his desk. Patton put his arms around Logan's neck and put his head on his chest. Logan kissed Patton's head and continued working.

~~~~~

It was 10 pm and Patton was trying hard not to fall asleep. Logan noticed and started to save his work.

"Are you tired?" Logan asked quietly.

"Mhm..." Patton nodded and closed his eyes. He opened them back up.

"Go to sleep, love," Logan said. He closed his laptop and turned off his desk lamp. He carried Patton to the bed and lied him down. He walked to the other side and sat down. He took off his glasses as well as Patton's and set them down on the end table. He lied down next to Patton and pulled the covers over them. Patton put his arms on Logan's chest. 

"What about our clothes...?" Patton asked. Logan snapped his fingers and they were both in their onesies.

"How about that?"

"Mm... it's good..." Patton smiled and closed his eyes again. He didn't open them.

"Sweet dreams, Patton..." Logan muttered and kissed Patton's head.


	8. Early Morning

It was early morning. Logan stirred and opened his eyes. He was facing away from his boyfriend, but Patton's arms found their way to Logan's stomach.

"Patton, it's time to get up," Logan whispered to Patton. Patton made a groaning noise.

"Noooo, I'm not letting you go. It's too early to get out of bed." Patton whined.

"Patton, you usually make breakfast at this time." Logan looked at the clock. It read 7:30 am.

"Mm... no."

Logan sighed and pulled Patton off of him. He got up and walked over to the dresser.

"No, it's too cold! Come back!" Patton whined more and pulled the covers over himself.

Logan watched Patton as he kept shivering. He sighed once more and lied down on the bed again. He removed the covers from Patton and covered him and Patton. Patton immediately snuggled up against Logan.

"We have to get up eventually," Logan said.

"No, I want the kiddos to fend for themselves for a while."

"You know it'll end up with them burning the mindscape down," Logan smirked. Patton's eyes widened.

"Yeah, you're right. We should get up." Patton said and got up. Logan also got up. "We can cuddle later, right?"

"Of course, love."


	9. Lip

Patton and Logan were eating popsicles in the kitchen. Patton had a cherry one and Logan had a lime one. Patton took a bite out of his and covered his mouth.

"Ouch, I bit my lip..." Patton started, then looked at Logan. "Kiss it better?"

Logan rolled his eyes and kissed Patton's lips. They pulled away.

"Who knew cherry and lime tasted good together?" Patton asked.

"I certainly didn't know," Logan shrugged and smirked.


	10. Shot

**Edit: I forgot to put warnings, so here they are: Someone gets hurt, no one dies, mentions of shooting, blood. Tell me if I missed anything.**

*Human AU*

"He what!? Ah, okay, I'll be there as soon as I can." Patton said into the phone. He hung up and got his stuff. His heart was pounding from deep within his chest as he ran out of the house.

He got into the car and started it up. He pulled the seatbelt on while backing up.

~~~~~

Patton got to the hospital and instantly went to the front desk.

"I'm looking for Logan Sanders' room," Patton said.

"Name?" The lady asked.

Patton took out his ID and showed it to her. "Patton Sanders, his husband."

"Room 102."

"Thank you." He ran to the room. He saw a doctor walk out of the room. "How is he?"

"He's doing fine. Just needs to stay here for a couple of days." He said.

"Okay." Patton nodded.

"You are free to go in."

Patton walked into the room. He saw Logan staring out the window. He had a large bandage around his shoulder and blood seeping onto it. He noticed Patton standing there and looked at him.

"Patton? What are you doing here?" He asked. Tears rolled out of Patton's eyes as he ran to hug Logan.

"You're okay!" Patton said. Logan smiled.

"Of course I am." Logan hugged him back.

"When they told me there was a shooting at the school, I couldn't believe it. I'm just glad you're okay." Patton pulled away and hopped up onto the hospital bed. He cuddled into Logan and rest his hand on Logan's chest.

"Of course I'm okay, love. I wouldn't just let them shoot up the school."

"You're stupidly brave, you know that?"

Logan smiled. "I know." 


	11. Romantic Language Pt. 1

Logan knew and sometimes spoke French. He would confuse the others by speaking in French since no one else spoke the language. But there's a reason why Logan learned French...

It was all because of Patton.

He initially wanted to do some kind of gesture to confess to Patton. He figured why not tell him in a different language?

He looked in the mirror and took a deep breath. He straightened his tie and walked out of his room and towards Patton's.

He hesitantly knocked on Patton's door. Patton opened it with a smile.

"Oh, hey, Logan! What's up?" Patton grinned. Logan felt his heart pounding against his chest.

"I need to tell you something," Logan said.

"Sure, what is it?"

Logan took a deep breath. "Je t'aime, Patton."

Patton frowned and was silent for a second. He thought for a moment then he smiled again.

"Je t'aime aussi, Logan!" Patton exclaimed and hugged Logan. Logan froze up.

"Wait... how did you-"

"I was learning some French in my free time! Aren't you proud of me, Logan?" Patton took a step back from Logan and smiled up at him. Logan was still in shock.

"I- I didn't expect you to learn French..." Logan frowned, making Patton also frown. But then Logan smiled a bit. "Why did you want to learn?"

"Because I wanted to know what you were saying in French all the time. Turns out you were either insulting Roman or complimenting me."

"That I was." Logan and Patton stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Um.. what do we do now?"

"I don't know. We could kiss like couples do, but we aren't a couple."

"Yet~."

"Right, Patton, will you be my-"

"YES!" Patton tackled Logan in a hug, making him stumble back. Logan wrapped his arms around Patton's waist. They pulled away, but still close to each other.

Patton reached up and kissed Logan. They stayed like that until they had to part. Logan looked into Patton's eyes and smiled.

"Vos yeux brillent comme les étoiles," Logan said. Patton looked confused and Logan sighed. "Your eyes shine like the stars."

"Ooooh... aw...!~" Patton giggled. "Et je t'aime tellement, Logie."

"Je t'aime plus, mon amour."


	12. Library Crush Pt. 2

Logan got ready for his date. He only wore a dark blue tux with white. He looked at the time. It was nearly 6, so Logan hurriedly walked out the door.

~~~~~

Logan knocked on the door to Patton's house. Patton opened it and smiled upon seeing Logan. Patton was wearing a light blue dress.

"Hey, Logan!" He said.

"Salutations, are you ready to go?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, just let me get my bag first." Patton went over to the couch and grabbed his bag. Logan waited at his car and leaned against it. Patton walked out and closed the door. He made sure to lock it and he walked over to Logan. "Ready."

Logan nodded and they went to the other side of the car. Logan opened the door for Patton and closed it when he was inside. Logan walked to the other side and got in. He started the car up.

"Where are we going?" Patton asked.

"You'll see," Logan said and backed the car out of the driveway.

~~~~~

Logan parked the car. Patton noticed they were at the local park.

"I didn't know there was a park near my house," Patton said. Logan looked at him for a second before getting out of the car. He went over and opened the door for Patton. Patton got out and Logan closed the door.

"You have never been here before?" Logan asked.

"Nope, I guess I was too busy."

"I usually go here when I'm done teaching kids at the end of the day."

"You're a teacher?"

"Well... kind of. I teach kids who have disabilities. We actually have a program."

"Hm... can my kid join the program?" Patton asked and stepped on the grass. Logan followed him as they started walking.

"You have a kid?" Logan asked.

"Yes, his name is Virgil. He has some mental disabilities."

"Can you list some?"

"He has Anxiety, Bipolar, Depression, Tinnitus, and... Schizophrenia." Patton stopped and looked down. Logan noticed and thought of something. He looked around and saw weeping willow trees. He smiled and grabbed Patton's hand. He guided him over to the weeping willows and moved the leaves out of the way.

They moved to inside the leaves and Logan helped Patton sit down. Logan sat down next to him. Patton looked around.

"It's beautiful," Patton said and leaned on Logan's shoulder.

"So are you..." Logan muttered. Patton's eyes widened and he looked up at Logan. Logan blushed and panicked. "I-I'm just saying that you're more beautiful than any star I've seen."

Patton nodded and smiled. "Thank you for bringing me here, Logan."

"You're welcome."

**(I might make this a book. This is just too good...)**

** _ 456 words _ **


	13. Cat Puns

Logan was in the kitchen drinking his coffee. Then Patton appeared next to him.

"Hey, Logan!" He said and Logan jumped and backed away. "What kind of sports car does a cat drive?"

"Oh, no... it's too early for this." Logan sighed.

"A Furrari!" Patton giggled. Logan put his empty cup in the sink and walked out of the room. Patton followed him. "What do you call a cat that gets anything it wants?"

"I don't know, dear..." Logan stopped and turned to him. Patton stopped in front of Logan.

"Purrr-suasive!" Patton winked. Logan sighed again and continued walking. "Why don't cats like shopping online?"

Logan said nothing as he walked into his room.

"They prefer cat-alogues," Patton said. Logan sat down at his desk and opened his laptop. "Why was the cat sitting on the computer?"

Logan looked at him and waited.

"He was keeping an eye on the mouse!" Patton giggled. Logan got up all of a sudden, surprising Patton. He turned to Patton and tilted his head up. He slowly kissed him, making Patton blush. Patton closed his eyes and slowly kissed him back. Patton wrapped his arms around Logan's neck and Logan's hands were on Patton's waist.

They pulled away and Patton sighed lovingly.

"What do cats wear at night?" Patton asked. Logan smirked.

"Paw-jamas." He said. Patton's eyes widened.

"H-how did you-"

"I've been learning and hanging around you for most of my life."

"Aw... Logan!" Patton jumped up and hugged him.

** _ 250 words _ **


	14. Nightmares & Sunshines

**~Started 8-11-19, 5:02 am~**

**Requested by SecretlyAnOutsider_247.**

_He held him in his arms._

_"No, no, no... please." He cried as he was hugging him close. "You can't..."_

_"It... looks like this is it... Logan. I will always love you... I promise." He softly smiled, closed his eyes, and took a final breath._

_He was shaking with sadness. "I will always... love you too... Patton."_

~~~~~

Logan awoke with a gasp. He had tears streaming down his face. He looked at the time.

3:15 am.

Logan slowly lied back down and curled up into a ball. He silently cried and just layed there until morning.

~~~~~

Logan walked out of his room as soon as he got ready for the day. He walked into the kitchen, only to see Patton cooking with his back turned to Logan.

He felt the urge to run up to Patton and hug him, but he held against it. As long as Logan could see he was fine, that's all that mattered.

Logan noticed that Patton was humming something. It sounded like a lullaby in Logan's ears. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. He was more tired than he thought.

_'Nightmares really do take it out of you.'_ Logan thought.

As Patton was placing the food on the plates, Logan walked up to him.

"What are you humming there, sunshine?" Logan asked. That's when he realized...

He f**ked up.

Patton slowly looked at him with wide eyes.

"Um... are you okay, Logan?" Patton asked.

"I'm... fine," Logan said and backed up. "I have to go do something."

"But-" Patton cut off when Logan ran out of the room. He looked at the four plates on the counter. "I don't want him to skip breakfast."

~~~~~

As everyone, except Logan, was eating at the table, Patton couldn't help but wonder why Logan called him 'Sunshine'.

"Dad, are you okay?" Virgil asked.

"Hm? Yes... just fine." Patton looked down at his food that he barely ate. "Actually, no, Logan called me something that he wouldn't normally call me."

"Which is...?" Roman asked.

"Sunshine."

Virgil and Roman's eyes widened. Virgil looked down.

"I'm sorry..." He muttered. The other two looked at him, confused.

"Sorry for what, kiddo?" Patton asked.

"Logan... had a nightmare last night that I couldn't prevent. Maybe that's why he called you 'sunshine'."

"What was the nightmare about?" Patton asked.

"...It was about you, dying in front of Logan."

Patton dropped his utensils. "When Logan has a dream like that again, tell me."

"But what if you're asleep?" Virgil asked.

"Wake me up." Patton got up from the table and walked out.

~~~~~

It was nighttime and Virgil was walking to Patton's room in a hurry. He opened the door and went over to Patton's bed. He shook him and Patton opened his eyes slowly.

"Virgil?" Patton put his glasses on.

"Logan's having the same dream," Virgil said. Patton instantly got up and ran out of the room with Virgil following behind. They stopped at Logan's room.

"Where is it at?" Patton asked with his hand on the door handle.

"You're slowly dying," Virgil said. Patton nodded and opened the door. He walked over to Logan's bedside and sat down on the bed. He guided his hand over to Logan's cheek and wiped a tear away.

"Don't worry, Logan. I'm right here." Patton muttered and Virgil walked over. "Where is it at now?"

"Well, you're alive and Logan's kissing you, so I would say it's better," Virgil said. He noticed the dream was about to end, so he quickly walked out of the room.

Patton watched as Logan slowly woke up. He tilted his face into Patton's hand and he opened his eyes.

"Mm... Patton?" He uttered and sat up. "What are you...?"

"Virgil told me you were having a nightmare." Patton blushed.

"Why wasn't he the one who prevented it?" Logan asked.

"I wanted to be the one to prevent it." Patton looked down. Logan nodded and it was silent. "Um... earlier you called me 'sunshine'. Why?"

"I was just more tired than I thought."

"Oh! Then you should get some more sleep." Patton said.

"But-"

"Don't worry, I'll be here until you wake up."

"That's not it. I have something to tell you." There were faint blush marks forming on Logan's cheeks.

"W-what is it?"

"I love you."

Patton's eyes widened. He softly smiled and crawled on the bed next to Logan. He leaned over and hugged him.

"I love you too. Now, please go to sleep."

Logan nodded and layed back down. Patton let go and caressed Logan's cheek. He started humming the same tune as before.

"What are you humming, Sunshine?" Logan winked at Patton. Patton blushed but continued humming.

"Just the only lullaby I know..." Patton said and leaned down. He kissed Logan's forehead. He leaned against the headboard of the bed and Logan moved his head to on top of Patton's stomach. Patton smiled and brushed his hand through Logan's hair.

Outside the room, Virgil was standing at the door, peeking inside. He had a small smile on his face. He felt arms wrap around him.

"Did our OTP finally confess or what?" Roman asked.

"Of course, you just missed it," Virgil smirked.

"I never miss a thing that happens here." Roman smiled.

"Yeah, right..."

** _ 893 words _ **

**~Finished 8-11-19, 9:07 am~**


End file.
